DW and Brain Haiku Season 6
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems about "D.W. and Brain deja vu," occurring during the sixth season, written in groups of 5/7/5 syllables. A must-read for "Leave It to Beaver," "Get Smart," and "Full House" fans. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "Michelle and Joey Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes**_

I am very likely to add more haiku to each story every time I add a new season of "D.W. and Brain Haiku" because many similarities between D.W. and Brain are seasons apart.

These haiku are arranged in chronological order. You may notice that I use a lot of the same endings over and over. The haiku that end with "Hints of The Beaver" and "Hints of June Cleaver" mean that they are possible allusions to _Leave It to Beaver_, the haiku that end with "Hints of Maxwell Smart" and "Hints of Larabee" mean that they are possible allusions to _Get Smart_, and the haiku that end with "Hints of Michelle T" and "Hints of Joey G" mean that they are possible allusions to _Full House_ (Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone). Apparently it's television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. Did you get that?

**1 D.W. in "Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" 1**

D.W. wants

Ice cream that's all vanilla

Hints of Joey G

**2 D.W. in "Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" 2**

D.W. knows

That whales are mammals, not fish

Like Alan Powers

**3 D.W. in "Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" 3**

Four kids are busy

Playing a virtual game

Hints of Michelle T

**4 D.W. in "Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked" 4**

D.W. is

The best at Virtual Goose

Hints of Michelle T

**5 Brain in "Best of the Nest" 1**

The boys are camping

Scary sounds and shaking bush

Hints of The Beaver

**6 Brain in "Best of the Nest" 2**

His answer was "A"

He should have typed "B" instead

Like D.W.

**7 Brain in "Best of the Nest" 3**

Brain says he is out

Because it is a dumb game

Hints of The Beaver

**8 Brain in "Best of the Nest" 4**

He got the idea

To camp from Virtual Goose

Like D.W.

**9 Brain in "Best of the Nest" 5**

Everyone's busy

With computers except Brain

Like D.W.

**10 D.W. in "Best of the Nest" 1**

She typed the wrong key

Which caused her brother to lose

Like Alan Powers

**11 D.W. in "Buster's Sweet Success" 1**

She tricked customers

Into buying lemonade

(Beaver and Michelle)

**12 Brain in "The Boy Who Cried Comet" 1**

It is annoying

To ask every five minutes

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**13 Brain in "The Boy Who Cried Comet" 2**

In the newspaper

It says his name is "The Bran"

Hints of The Beaver

**14 D.W. in "Arthur and Los Vecinos" 1**

Thelma is her pet

She sings, but she is not real

Like Alan Powers

**15 D.W. in "Arthur and Los Vecinos" 2**

She'd teach Vicita

How to ride a two-wheeler

Hints of Joey G

**16 D.W. in "Arthur and Los Vecinos" 3**

She says Vicita

Is a terrible student

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**17 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 1**

D.W. asks

"Why do I even bother?"

Hints of Michelle T

**18 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 2**

A rainstorm was not

What she meant by "excitement"

Like Alan Powers

**19 D.W in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 3**

Her backpack is gone

Replaced by a look-alike?

Hints of Michelle T

**20 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 4**

Arthur says once more

He did not steal her snowball

Hints of Larabee

**21 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 5**

Omble's phone number

Would not be in the phone book

Hints of Larabee

**22 Brain in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 1**

Why didn't he just

Tell those two that it was clay?

Like D.W.

**23 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 6**

The pool was the place

Where she last had her backpack

Like Alan Powers

**24 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 7**

She failed to capture

Omble; she fell in the mud

Like Alan Powers

**25 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 8**

Long definition

Of clay she told the Tibbles

Like Alan Powers

**26 D.W. in "D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" 9**

Emily's hat was

Stolen by "Dry-Clean-Only"?

Hints of Michelle T

**27 D.W. in "More!" 1**

She thinks everyone

Should get the same allowance

(Max and Larabee)

**28 D.W. in "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 1**

She pretends she's sick

So that she would be pampered

Hints of The Beaver

**29 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 1**

All of the sudden

It rains in the neighborhood

Like D.W.

**30 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 2**

He remembered he

Left his backpack back at school

Like D.W.

**31 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 3**

He was late for school

He fell in a mud puddle

Like D.W.

**32 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 4**

Brain falls for the trap

Believing superstitions

(The Beaver and Max)

**33 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 5**

He stayed home from school

The reason was not sickness

(Beaver and Michelle)

**34 Brain in "Friday the 13th" 6**

He put down the book

It gave him a paper cut

Like D.W.

**Haiku Notes: **One, Joey in "Radio Days" and "The Producer;" Three, Michelle in "Stephanie's Wild Ride;" Four, Michelle in "Stephanie's Wild Ride" and "Under the Influence;" Five, Beaver in "A Night in the Woods;" Seven, Beaver in "Friendship;" Eleven, Beaver in "Water, Anyone?", and Michelle in "Captain Video, Part 1" and "You Pet It, You Bought It;" Twelve, Max in "The Not-So-Great Escape, Part 1" and "Smart Fell on Alabama;" Thirteen, Beaver in "Beaver Becomes a Hero;" Fifteen, Joey in "Happy Birthday Babies, Part 2," "Easy Rider," and "Grand Gift Auto;" Sixteen, General Max not admitting that 99 is better than him; Seventeen, Michelle in "Radio Days;" Nineteen, Michelle in "The Bicycle Thief;" Twenty, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Twenty-One, Larabee in "Valerie of the Dolls;" Twenty-Six, Michelle in "The Bicycle Thief;" Twenty-Seven, Max in "Strike While the Agent Is Hot" and "Cutback at Control" and general Larabee complaining about his salary; Twenty-Eight, Beaver in "New Doctor;" Thirty-Two, General Beaver and Max believing in superstitions; Thirty-Three, General Beaver and Michelle playing hooky


End file.
